Prometo que seremos felices
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Alfred estaba más que arrepentido, dio un paso atrás, sabiendo que solo le esperaba el vacio. Vio como Arthur corría tras el y oyó su nombre estrangulado por la desesperación. Cerro los ojos - Fic muy raro que hice camino a misa. Denle una oportunidad!


**Hallo! **Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic deprimente, creo... Bueno, es corto. Lo que pasa es que estaba yendo a misa y estaba escuchando "Night of the Hunter" de "30 Seconds to Mars" y me inspire. Una parte la escribió antes de misa y la siguiente después, lo voy a marcar para que puedan darse cuenta del cambio de mi yo antes y mi yo después. Perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, lo escribí en mi tableta a toda velocidad en un carro en movimiento...

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me perteneces, son de nadie más y nadie me nos que Himaruya-sensei.

**Inspiración: **Night of the Hunter - 30 Seconds to Mars

**Advertencias: **Un Alfred muy arrepentido y aun Arthur que no puede vivir sin su americano loco.

* * *

**~ Antes de misa ~**

Mi cabello dorado volaba con el suave vaivén del viento. Mis ojos azules como los zafiros brillaban con una fuerza espeluznante. Miraba el vacío frente a mí. Vi el filo del edificio. Oí pasos detrás de mí. Voltee.

Atrás mío estaba Arthur, mi pareja. El hombre al que tanto amaba pero que en un arrebato de locura había querido asesinar. En un golpe de culpa y desconcierto había subido a la azotea del edificio donde vivíamos, pero él me había seguido. Intente contener mis impulsos de poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello y estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Quería escuchar mi nombre como su último suspiro.

Mi mente me golpeo y comencé a retroceder al borde. Sabiendo que había detrás de mí, di un paso atrás y vi como Arthur corría hacia mí y escuche mi nombre.

Cerré los ojos, una sola lágrima corrió por mis ojos. Entonces sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Abrí lo ojos, sorprendido y vi los orbes verdes de mi amado. Bese sus tiernos labios y juntos caímos al olvido.

**~ Después de misa ~**

Desperté. Una pared blanca marcaba mi vista. Tenía un tubo en la boca, junto con una mascarilla de oxígeno que me cubría hasta la nariz. Unas suaves punzadas marcaban el lugar donde las agujas de suero y otros medicamentos penetraban mi piel. Un sutil sonido marcaba mi respiración y un molesto ruido señalaba que estaba vivo. Agudice mi oído y oí otro sonido igual. Mire al costado, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que se despertó en mi cuello. Cuando logre girar pude ver el rostro de Arthur, el cual me miraba con grandes lagrimas que surcaban sus ojos y ensombrecían el hermoso verde del que me había enamorado. Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron un precioso brillo los ilumino, brillando como hermosas esmeraldas. Estoy seguro que mis orbes color zafiro también se iluminaron de la emoción al ver viva a la persona que tanto amaba.

Le sonreí con mi típica sonrisa de hero, con esa sonrisa infantil con la cual lo había enamorado años atrás. Pude ver como nuestros corazones saltaban y escuche el ahora glorioso sonido de las maquinas que marcaban la velocidad de nuestros corazones. Pude sentir las lágrimas traicioneras como bajaban por mis ojos. Y así, los dos llorando de la emoción, nos dormimos.

Varios meses después estábamos de vuelta en nuestro departamento. Decidimos mudarnos a una casa con jardín y piscina, donde podríamos tener un perro y olvidarnos de los problemas que habíamos tenido. Yo fui al psicólogo y al psiquiatra, donde me dieron mucha pasillas y comencé un tratamiento. Pronto me había curado, más gracias a Arthur que a los doctores.

Ahora estamos casados. Tenemos nuestra casa y nuestro perro, hamburguesa, junto con dos gatos, Scones y DC y estamos planeando adoptar a un par de mellizas, a la que queremos llamar Emily y Alice.

**_Prometo que seremos felices._**

* * *

Y aquí pueden ver como Dios puede mejorar mi estado de animo, que estaba hasta por los suelos...

**Reviews?**

**A que no les encanta el nuevo botonsito?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
